CWE: Cartoon Wrestling Entertainment Roster
by Marioandgoku101
Summary: A bio about the 70 Chararcters on the Roster of my new idea there's a few info about the chararcters Enjoy! *Chapter 8 Complete*
1. Mordecai

**Disclaimer**:We Don't Own Regular Show!

**Mordecai**

**Age**:26

**Height**:5.7

**Weight**:112 Pounds

**Lives**: (Regular Show) The Park,United States

**Debut**:2010

**Role**:Somewhat face

**Theme Song**:Party Tonight 2010-present

Mordecai is a 3 Time SuperMan HeavyWeight Champion,a 4 Time USA Champion,A 2 Time World Best Buds Tag Team Champion (With Rigby And Finn),And a 1 Time hardcore Champion

Nicknames:_Birdo,Jay Jay_

FINISHING MOVES

_Blonde-aCai's Rumble_ (Reverse Bulldog)

_The SuperSlam_ (Top Rope Sitout FaceBuster)

Sleeper Hold

SIGNATURE MOVES

Mutiple Punches Varitions

Corner

TurnBuckle

Ground

Top Rope Dropkick

Mounted Punches -Used after a Top Rope Clothesline

Turnbuckle Mounted Punches

Dropkick

Bow & Arrow Stretch

Running Big Boot (To a Seated Opponet)

_Selling_ (If an Opponet used his/her's finishing move he oversells it Sometimes) 2011-Persent

Running Knee Life 2010-2012

Mutiple Knees to the opponet

Baseball Slide (Usually trips the opponet face-First or Chest-First on a weapon)

_Mordo's Splash _(Frog splash) 2012-Persent

_PB & J _(Crossbody Splash to a corner opponet)

Mutiple Kicks Varitions

Flying Kick

Enziguri

High

Side

Gut kick

Backsuplex

Front Dropkick (Sometimes to the corner)

Sitout front Suplex Slam

Stalling Suplex (Sometimes Spins around)

Superkick -Then Proceed by _Blonde-acai's ruble_

**Tag Team Finishing Moves**

(With Rigby)

_Rigbcai _- Mordecai (Power bomb) Rigby (Monkey flip) Combine


	2. Goku

**Note**:We Don't Own Anything But the Stories!

**Kararot Goku Son**

**Age**:45

**Height**:6.1

**Weight**:132 Pounds

**Lives**:(Dragon ball) China

**Debut**:1997

**Role**:Face

**Theme Song**:Dragon Soul 2010-present,Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go 1997-2009

Goku is a 12 Time CWE Champion he is also a 8 Time SuperMan Heavyweight champion,a 3 Time USA Champion,A 2 Time World best buds Tag team Champion (With Gohan and Spongebob) and a 4 Time Hardcore Champion,and a 2 Time InterCartoon Champion.

Nicknames:_Sayijan Warrior_,_Anime_ King

FINISHING MOVES

_Ki-o-tude Audejustment _(Fireman's Carry Takeover) -Parody of John cena's Attitude Audejustment

_MYT - Making you Tap _(LegHold Sleeperhold) -Parody of John Cena's STF

Superkick -With Theatics

SIGNATURE MOVES

Dropkick

Flying Shoulder Block

Top Rope Dropkick

Spear - (Then usually Superkick)

Mutiple Punches Variations

Flying double

Springbroad

Jabs

UpperSlap

Superman Punch 2007-Present (Sometimes from the Springbroad ropes)

_Hi! _(Waves at his opponent,if they wave back he punches them in the gut,If not he superman Punches them) 2010-Present

Mutiple Clothesline Variations

Jumping

Top Rope

Springbroad

_Five Fist Slammo_ -With Theatics (Backflip Jump proceeded by a single punch) 1998-Present

High Kick

Mutiple DDT Variations

Lifting

Jumping

Regular

HeadButt -Rarely Used

Rolling Legdrop 2010-2011

Figure Four Leglock 2007-Persent -Adopted from Ric flair-Used when necessary

Powerbomb

Senton Bomb-Late 2006-Presentand

Turnbuckle Powerbomb 1997-2003

_Whoo!_ (Uses Ric flair's Catchphrase when a opponet is running toward him to confused them when usually punches them)

Side kick

**Tag Team Finishing Moves**

(With Gohan)

_Ki bomb -_ Goku (Gorrilla Press Slam) Gohan (Jumping Cutter) (Combination Sometimes through a table) With Theatics

_Sweetain Gore_ - Goku (Superplex) Gohan (While goku and the opponent are about to fall to the mat,Gohan Performs a Jumping neckbreaker to the opponent) With theatics

(With Spongebob)

_SDD - Sponge Death Drop _- Goku (_Ki-o-tude Audejustment_) Spongebob (_Sponge drop)_


	3. Finn

Name: Finn The Human

Age: 15

Height:5.2

Weight: 92 Pounds

Lives:The Land Of OOO

Debut:2010

Theme Song:Adventure time Ending theme song - 2010-present

Tag team song:Adventure time opening theme song.

Finn Is a 3 Time BFF Champion (With Jake) A 1 Time InterCartoon Champion and won the SuperHero Mania 27 20 Man battle royale

Nicknames: ''That kid with the magic dog'',''Most agile chararcter in the world'',''Crazy Kid''

**FINISHING MOVES**

_AIR FINN (_Shooting Star press)

_Wreck Track _(Overdrive)

**SIGNATURE MOVES**

Cradle DDT

Dropkick (Sometimes to cornered opponent)

Shining Wizard (To Kneeling Opponent)

Dragonrana

Frankensteiner - From Top Rope

Multiple kick variations

Drop - From cornered/standing opponent

Enzuigiri

Roundhouse

Head Scissors Takedown

Suicide Dive

Monkey Flip

Bronco Buster

Slingshot (Opponent hits turnbuckle)

Standing Moonsault

Plancha

Tornado DDT

Quick Suplex

Russian Legsweep

Multiple Punch variations

Two-Handed chop

Uppercut

Slap

Schoolboy Rollup

**TAG TEAM FINISHING MOVES**

_Battle Attack _Jake - (Back suplex hold) Finn - (Springboard spear)


	4. Mario

**Name**: Mario Mario

**Age**:32

**Height**:5.0

**Weight**:127 Pounds

**Lives**: The Mushroom Kingdom

**Debut**:1999

**Role**:Face

Theme Song:Mushroom:Super Smash bros 64: ''Mushroom Kingdom III'' 1999-present

Mario is a 1 time Worldwide Best bud Champion (With Mickey Mouse) 3 Time Intercartoon Champion,1 Time BFF Champion (With luigi) Cartoonie Award 2002 for Best Couple (With Peach) Cartoonie Award 2002 for best Feud (With bowser) Cartoonie Award 2012 For Best Gimmick.

Nicknames: _The Coin Crusher_,_Princess Saver_

**FINISHING MOVES**

_Coin Stomp _(Running stomp to the head of a bent-over opponent) 1999-2002 Used a signature move 2003-present

_Mario Finish_ (Spinning Clothesline) 2006-Present

_Brick Kick_ (Running Frontdropkick low blow to Rope hung opponent) 2006-present Used rarely

_Mario Finale_ (Scoop Piledriver with theatics) 2012-Present

**SIGNATURE MOVES**

Bionic Elbow

Running Bulldog - Sometimes from Springboard

Cannonball roll to a Rope-sitted opponent

Clothesline

Dropping Down and Double Uppcuts opponent -Usually Coins comes out of opponent

_Mushroom Stomp_ (springboard jumps on top of a opponent's head)

Diving Splash from top rope

Hurricanrana

_Ground Pound_ (Snapmare followed by a double Leg drop)

Back Suplex

Powerslam

Stalling Suplex -Adopted from Luigi 2012-Present

Uppercut

Spinebuster

Bulldog from second rope -2006

DDT

Mounted Punches

**TAG TEAM FINISHING MOVES**

WITH MICKEY MOUSE

_Mouse trap_ (Doomsday device)

WITH LUIGI

_MARIO_ _TIME- _Mario (Stalling Suplex) Luigi (Front dropkick)

_Pipeline -_ Luigi (Full Nelson) Mario (Spinning Clothesline)

_Flagpole -_ Mario (Diving top rope Elbow) Luigi (Diving Headbutt)


	5. Naruto

**Name**: Naruto Uzumaki

**Age**:16

**Height**:5.7

**Weight**:116 Pounds

**Role**:Heel

Naruto is _The _Current CWE Champion At his 5th Reign,A 2 time InterCartoon champion,Winner of the 2007 Battle Rumble,He Also has a winning streak at TLCG (6-0) (Defeated goku twice,defeated Vegeta,Def Finn,Def Gohan Twice) Cartoonie Awards 2011 for 2nd Best feud (With Goku) Cartoonie Awards 2012 for best win of the year (For Defeating goku)

Nicknames: _The Japanese fighter_,,_the Lady Turner_

**FINISHING MOVES**

スーパー膝_(super knee)_ (Shining Wizard to Kneeling Opponent)

_Diving Dragon_ (Moonsault from top rope) 2008-present

Muta Lock (If you don't Know what that is look it up on google)

**SIGNATURE MOVES**

Tiger Suplex (Sometimes tiger suplex pins)

Dragon Screw

Mutiple Kick Varitions

Drop

Side

Enzuigiri

Legsweep

Super

Spinning

Frankensteiner

Standing shooting Star press

Neckbreaker

Backbreaker

Body Drop

Brain Buster

Headlock

Back suplex

Front Suplex

Flapjack 2008-2012

Rolling Snapmare

Inverted Suplex Slam

Scissored DDT


	6. Gohan

**Name**:Gohan Son

**Age**:22

**Height**:5.12

**Weight**:125 Pounds

**Role**:Heel

**Debut**:2005

Gohan is a 3 time CWE Champion,3 Time World Best Bud Champion (With Goku),2 Time Supermanheavyweight Champion,Winner Of Hero Rumble (2010),1 Time Intercartoon Champion,And Cartoonie Awards (2011) for best ''Holy Crap'' Moment (For Jumping Elbows sasuka from the top of a steel cage)

**Finishing Moves**

_GKO_ - (Gohan's Knock out) *Jumping Cutter*

Running Punt Kick 2008-present (Usually to cause concussion to anyone he doesn't like)

**Signature moves**

Running Dropkick

Jumping Uppercut

Mutiple Backbreakers

3 Knee Drops

Spinebuster -Followed by Mutiple Punches

Mutiple Suplex Variations

Belly- to -Back

Slingshot

Super

Olympic Slam

Rope Hung Bulldog (Sometimes from Top rope)

Snap Scoop Powerslam

Reverse Neckbreaker

**Tag Team Finishing Moves**

_Ki_ _Bomb -_ Goku (Gorrila press slam) Gohan (Jumping Cutter) (Sometimes through a table) with theatics

_Sweetain gore_ - Goku (Reverse Superplex) Gohan (Jumping Neckbreaker to mid air opponent) with theatics


	7. Dan

**Name**:Dan

**Age**:28

**Weight**:122 Pounds

**Height**:5.3

**Role**:Both actually

**Debut**:2011

**NickNames**:_The Unsable pyscho_

Dan is a 1 time USA Champion (His also Hoping to win the USA Championship from mordecai) Cartoonie (2013) Award for best hashtag #Revenge is a Dish best Served Spicy.

**Finishing Moves**

_Revenge list_ (Headlock Legsweep)

_Chicken choke_ (Crossface Chickenwing) - Use Rarely

**Signature Moves**

Mutiple DDT Varitions

Tornado

Snap

Suplex

Corner

Dashing Lariat

Thesz press Followed by Mutiple Punches

Pilediver

Arm Bar

Double Underhook Side slam

Dan is a


	8. Rigby

**Name**:Rigby

**Age**:21

**Weight**:57 Pounds

**Height**:4.5

**Lives**:The Park,USA

**Debut**:2010

**Nicknames**:_American Raccoon_

Rigby is a 1 time USA Champion,And a 2 Time BFF Champion (With Mordecai)

**Finishing Moves**

_Rigplex_ (German Suplex from Second Rope)

_Rignado_ (Spinning Heel kick from Top Rope)

**Signature Moves**

BackStrabber

Big Boot

Chop Block

Double Legtakedown

Football Tackle

Northern Lights Suplex

Running Knee lift

Front Dropkick

Diving Elbow Drop

**Tag Team Finishing Moves**

_Kill It_ Mordecai (PowerBomb) Rigby (BackStrabber) Combantion


End file.
